What A Load Of Rubbish
by meggie1tr
Summary: *COMPLETED* Horrible Histories: Martha and Larry - Ricklas. Based on: Imagine Person A of your OTP visiting a fortune teller, who describes her soul-mate to them. Then they see Person B, who fits the description exactly.
1. Chapter 1

**Ricklas - What A Load Of Rubbish - Part one**

**A/N: Imagine Person A of your OTP visiting a fortune teller, who describes her soul-mate to them. Then they see Person B, who fits the description exactly.**

"Come on Martha it'll be a laugh." Jim said walking towards a fortune teller tent. All the cast but Larry were at a fun fair in Birmingham - Martha's home town. Larry was currently finishing the scripts for Bill back in London and they were all going to meet up tomorrow for a read through.

"Fine." Martha sighed following him into the tent.

"Welcome." The older lady smiled. She was dressed in a purple dress, and had long black hair draping over her shoulders and a very welcoming grin. Martha and Jim smiled at the what the thought 'nutty woman'. "I'm sensing single presents in the room." She said. Martha and Jim both nodded.

"Yes, we're both single." Jim said.

"Well, let me tell you about what your soul-mate will be like and where to find them. You young sir -" She gave a little smiled and nodded a Jim. "You're soul-mate will be tall, well taller than you.." She started.

"Let's be honesty most people are taller then me - woman included." He laughed.

The woman ignored him and carried on. "She will have sparkling green eyes; her eyes will be piercing, like shes looking right into your heart. Brown mid-length hair which is normally tied up but when is let loose will show her face of nicely." Jim was really getting interested, Martha just rolled her eyes. "You wont be expecting it when she comes along; you may have started to give up but she will come along and completely blow you off your feet."

"Where will she be? You said you'll tell us where she is."

The lady rubbed the side of her head a little. "I can't say exactly, or even be sure, but I see kids; lots of kids."

"I have my nephews birthday party in a few weeks. Maybe she'll be there." He grinned. "I was dreading it before but now I can't wait."

"Now your turn love." She smiled at Martha. "I see a man -" She started.

"Well theres a start." She mumbled under her breath. Jim elbowed her.

"He's average height, average size. But his face is something special. Bright blue eyes that look like a summer sky, especially when he smiles, they twinkle brightly. And his smile - its a little grin that mealts your heart. He's a funny guy. Just an hour with him and the whole rooms in stitches, he's even a dick at times." She said raising her eye brows. "But that's one of his many qualities, why _you_ and many others fall in love with him - that and his hearty laugh with fills any room with joy."

"Right, and where am I going to meet this 'dick' then?" She asked.

"Oh no, you've already met him." She smiled. "He's already a big part of your life, you just haven't seen him in that light yet."

"Who is it?" Martha asked. She didn't believe any of it but the fact that she apparently 'already knew him' messed with her mind.

"I can't say love, but you work with him. He's the one who tries **way **to hard to impress you; you just haven't noticed it. It's funny really." She laughed. "All I'm saying is dress to impress at work tomorrow."

"What a load of rubbish!" Martha said as her and Jim walked out the tent.

"Really?" Jim asked. "Don't you believe any of it?"

"Nope. She clearly made it up. I mean lets be honest most people are taller than you - no offense - it's all made up on the spot."

"How did she know you had work tomorrow, it's a Saturday after all."He raised his eye brows.

"Lucky guess." Martha said.

Jim laughed. "Come on let's find the others. We have to leave for London soon.."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ricklas - What A Load Of Rubbish - Part two**

**A/N: Imagine Person A of your OTP visiting a fortune teller, who describes her soul-mate to them. Then they see Person B, who fits the description exactly.**

**Tiny, mini, little mention of Baybond.**

As Martha walked into work the following day, everyone was sat waiting for her. It was nothing new. Being the only girl meant she always took the longest when getting ready, well except for award nights, she was always waiting for the morning though Martha had made more of an effort. Normally she threw on what ever she could find and went with it. She didn't believe anything the fortune teller said, but it had made her think. She had put on a knee-length light blue dress and had curled her hair into loose waves.

"Morning." She smiled walking in. All five men's mouths flew open. Martha ignored this and took her seat between Jim and Larry.

"H-ii." Larry stuttered looking Martha up and down. She smiled at him.

"So, did you finish the scripts yesterday?"

Larry just nodded unable to get any words out of his, for once speechless, mouth. "What did you lot get up to?"

"Just went to the funfair - you didn't miss much. It wasn't very 'fun' in fact it was a load of rubbish."

"Martha saw a fortune teller." Jim butted in.

"Oh yeah? What did she say?" Larry asked.

"Some rubbish about meeting my soul mate.." She started.

"Today!" Jim butter in again. "Is that why you've dressed to impress?"

"No!" Martha said. "I just wanted to wear a dress today, because it's hot..."

Jim raised his eye brow at her and when she looked away winked at Larry who laughed a little.

Martha was going to meet her soul mate today? Larry thought. What if this was his chance. He'd fancied Martha for ages, giving subtle hints but she never seemed to notice them. Maybe this was the day he was supposed to tell her. "I'll do it." He said to himself. But then doubt appeared in his mind. What if he wasn't Martha's soul-mate and they weren't meant to be together.

Martha sighed a little looking at the scripts. She felt silly, deep down she knew she's made an effort today because of her fortune but what was the point. Of course she wouldn't meet eh mad of her dreams. She was stuck at work all day with her 5 best friends and as soon as that was over she's go straight home back to Wally. No chance to meet her soul-mate. Unless - she actually went out tonight.

"Hey guys." She said. "Why don't we all go out tonight."

"Sorry, we can't." Ben said. "Me and Mat are looking for a house. We're officially going to move in with each other when we finally get a place of our own."

"I've got my nephews party." Jim said looking less than impressed.

"I have a date." Simon grinned.

"Really?" Everyone chorused.

"Don't look so surprised." He laughed. "I get girls to."

Everyone laughed. "Look's like it's just you and me." Larry smiled to Martha.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ricklas - What A Load Of Rubbish - Part three **

**A/N: Imagine Person A of your OTP visiting a fortune teller, who describes her soul-mate to them. Then they see Person B, who fits the description exactly.**

**This is the last update to this fic, thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed. I never realized how popular Horrible Histories fics would be on here but glad you've all read and hopefully enjoyed. **

Larry and Martha were sat in the pub, in their usual spot. They had already had a few drinks; but were both complete light weights.

_"And she said 'All I'm saying is dress to impress at work tomorrow'"_ Martha rambled on about the fortune teller. She was now, defiantly adamant about what the old woman had said, as the night drew on.

"This guy sounds like me" Larry blurted out before he could stop his self. The only way to cover it up was with a laugh to show he was 'joking'.

Martha laughed but the more she thought about it the more it all made sense. Larry had always been trying to make Martha laugh since day one, but she thought that was because they were such close friends.

"I'll get us another round." Larry said, getting up before there was an awkward silence.

The next hour was tense. They carried on as if Larry had never made the comment but they both felt slightly awkward. Martha couldn't stop repeating these word in her head. 'This guy sounds like me.' Was this just Larry joking around, after all it's not the first times he's made comments like these, Martha just laughed and brushed them off.

Larry was a lot calmer. He had hopped that she had just ignored his comment. As long as she doesn't tell the guys. He thought, they know I like Martha and knowing them and their big mouths, they'd tell her I wasn't joking. He sighed, he wish she knew how he felt but knew he couldn't tell her after her reaction to his comment. She laughed, when they laugh it means they don't feel the same way Larry told his self.

They both had another drink each, in that time debating weather they would tell the other person their true feelings. Both thought that the other could be the one.

Martha took the last sip of her wine. "Come on, we better go, we have work in the morning."

Larry agreed and stood up to put his coat on. "How about we take a walk home?"

Martha nodded. "Why not? It'll sober us up a bit." She smiled. Larry help the door open as Martha stepped out into the light breeze. When Larry had joined her - after holding the door open for one old man, who turned out to be with his whole family so was stood then for a few awkward moments while this whole family came out.

Martha laughed. "Such a gentleman" She giggle, then quickly with no warning slipped her hand in his. Larry smiled. A little while later they were nearly home. "It;s so peaceful at night. So Romantic.." She said looking up at Larry's reaction. He was just about to respond when two cars and moter bike drove past making the most awful ear renching sound ever! That was followed by Larry erupting into a fit of laughter. "You know the woman's right about **you**!" She said. "You do have a _'hearty laugh with fills any room with joy'._

"No, that's your soul-mate.." Larry started.

Martha put a finger to his lips, "I think you are my soul-mate." She said.

"Really?" He asked. "Because I think you're mine to." He leaned in and the locked lips into a passionate kiss.

Martha was the first to brake it. "My flat's just there if you'd like to come in?" She asked raising an eyebrow.


End file.
